This invention relates generally to memory cards.
A memory card includes a controller and a plurality of flash memory die on a board. The card works with a host such as a computer, a card interface, or a card reader or writer. A host can be any device that can read from or write to a memory card. The host may expect a response within a time specification for any command sent by the host to the card.
If the card is powered off by the host during an operation, such as erasing, that is incomplete, the card, and the data on the card, may sustain damage. Some operations require more time than a host may allow, causing a timeout and powering off of the memory card when a response from a memory card is not provided within the allowed time period.